Informações Sobre a Vitima
by AzraelTorai
Summary: Suichi Minamino, mais conhecido como Kurama, é considerado o maior detetive do Japão, tendo resolvido absolutamente todos os casos de que participou ele é colocado para investigar a morte de uma figura muito conhecida no país, ao conhecer a noiva do morto ele é rapidamente envolvido em uma trama que pode lhe tirar tudo.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens são de propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi, e eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre os mesmos!**

* * *

Está chovendo muito, meu nome é Suichi Minamino, sou investigador, sou mais conhecido pelo apelido de Kurama, alguma piada interna da delegacia que já não me lembro mais, dirijo lentamente enquanto chove, recebi uma ligação a alguns minutos, um figurão morreu, e querem o melhor para investigar, chego até o local onde deixaram o corpo, paro o carro, pego meu guarda-chuva e desço, caminho até o homem morto no chão.

- Qual o nome da vítima? - Pergunto ao policial mais próximo segurando meu distintivo com uma das mãos e o guarda-chuva com a outra.

- Você vai reconhecê-lo pelo nome de Koenma!

- O deputado? - Pergunto o encarando um pouco curioso, ele parecia muito mais jovem pessoalmente, a água que caia lentamente limpava a poça de sangue em baixo do cadáver, não queria imaginar a causa da morte naquele momento, prefiro esperar o laudo da legista nessas situações – Por que ele está com uma chupeta na boca?

- Quem sabe, esses criminosos ficam mais estranhos a cada dia...

- Mais algo?

- Por enquanto não.

- Certo, muito obrigado! - Disse enquanto me virava e voltava para meu carro, não era qualquer deputado, Koenma era filho de Emma Dai Oh, um dos lideres da máfia, envolvido em mais negócios ilegais do que posso contar, ele iniciou relações com a Casa Nostra e a Mafia Russa, conseguiu muito poder, e elegeu até seu filhinho pra deputado, como eu queria prender esse cara, e ao contrário, vou ter que descobrir quem matou o princepezinho, entrei no carro e dei partida, estava indo para a casa do Deputado Koenma, encontraria a viuvá dele, Botan!

Ainda chovia muito...

Continua...


	2. A Garota de Cabelos Azuis

**Capitulo 1! E vamos lá né? espero que fique bom...**

* * *

Paro o carro e desço calmamente abro o guarda-chuva, caminho lentamente até a porta da enorme casa bato na porta três vezes, ela se abre, la estava ela, uma garota baixa de olhos róseos, e cabelo azul solto, ela usava um roupão de seda, eu já havia erguido meu distintivo.

- Sou o detetive Minamino, tenho algumas noticias sobre o seu marido...

- Meu... Você está falando do Koenma? O que houve? - Perguntou a garota ficando aflita.

- Poderia entrar? - Ela abriu espaço para que eu entrasse em sua residência, o local era grande, o corredor até a sala era largo, havia um tapete vermelho que seguia até o cômodo, ela fechou a porta – Senhora Dai Oh...

- Nós... Não somos casados ainda – Comentou a garota – Apenas noivos – Comentou me encarando com uma expressão que parecia misturar irritação e desespero – E em todo caso prefiro Botan.

- Certo... Infelizmente seu marido veio a falecer algumas horas atrás... - Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, completamente desamparada, por um segundo eu realmente senti pena daquela garota, eu andei até ela e a ajudei a se levantar – A senhorita está...

- Eu to bem – Disse me dando as costas e andando em direção a sala.

- Poderia fazer algumas perguntas? - Ela respirou fundo.

- Tire os sapatos e a jaqueta por favor!

Obedeci, retirei meus sapatos, e a jaqueta, coloquei-os ao lado do guarda-chuva e caminhei pelo corredor ouvi o som de algo de vidro quebrando, corri pra dentro, e vi a garota caída no chão chorando com as mãos no rosto, cacos de vidro ao seu redor, sei que não devia me envolver com a vítima, mas naquele momento aquela pobre garota desamparada conseguiu me afetar, eu corri até ela e a abracei, em meio aos cacos do objeto quebrado, ela pousou a cabeça em meu peito e continuou a chorar, seus cabelos exalavam um odor de "sakuras", as flores de cerejeira, era quase impossível querer conter meu instinto de proteção, eu comecei a afagar os cabelos dela.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – Disse, mesmo sabendo que nada ficaria bem, aquela jovem havia acabado de perder alguém que amava, nunca mais nada ficaria bem, eu a apertei mais forte contra mim querendo protegê-la.

- Porquê? Porquê? - Repetia ela em sussurro, e assim ficamos por alguns minutos, ela adormeceu em meus braços, eu a ergui e passei pela sala desviando dos cacos no chão, deitei-a no sofá e caminhei de volta, era difícil andar por entre aqueles pedaços quebrados estando só de meias, andei pela casa, fui até o que parecia ser a cozinha, peguei uma pá e uma vassoura e retornei ao aposento onde a quase viúva, e digo quase, pois ela ainda não havia se casado, permanecia dormindo, recolhi os pedaços de vidro e os lancei no cesto de lixo, guardei ambos os objetos e retornei a sala, por sorte o vidro não deixou cacos muito pequenos ao cair no chão, olhei para a garota profundamente, ela parecia adquirir lentamente uma expressão um pouco serena, mas em poucos segundos franzia o cenho novamente como se o sonho caísse em um pesadelo, toquei seu rosto com as costas de minha mão direita, ela possuía a pele muito macia, era difícil vê-la assim desprotegida, eu era um policial, mas não estava agindo como um naquele momento, eu deveria ter ligado para a emergência ou levado-a até um hospital, se ela me acusasse de tê-la atacado eu já adulterei a cena do crime, eu posso perder meu distintivo e até ser preso, então porque eu estava agindo assim? Quem sabe, eu segui para a cozinha, abri a dispensa e encontrei uma pequena caixa de chá, e mesmo que não devesse eu decidi fazê-lo, peguei a chaleira e enchi de água, abri a caixa e peguei um dos papéis, preparei o chá o tempo todo indo até a sala checar a bela adormecida, ao terminar coloquei o liquido quente em uma caneca e voltei até a sala, eu era um detetive, eu devia aproveitar aquela oportunidade pra fazer uma busca na casa, se fosse para ser expulso que fosse descobrindo algo sobre o deputado corrupto filho de mafioso, mas ao invés disso eu fiquei ali sentado ao lado da garota de longos cabelos azuis que dormia serenamente agora, levou alguns minutos até que ela abriu os olhos, o chá já não estava tão quente, ela piscou um pouco e olhou pra mim um pouco assustada, enquanto seu cérebro processava o ocorrido, ela se ergueu e se sentou no sofá, eu ergui a xícara em sua direção.

- Espero que não se incomode, tomei a liberdade de preparar um chá pra você! - Comentei calmamente, ela tomou a xícara nas mãos e aproximou-o de seus lábios que notei, pareciam convidativos, ela tirou a xícara da boca e me olhou com certo receio.

- Obrigada.

- Você está bem?

- Estou – Comentou ela me encarando, ela respirou fundo enquanto lágrimas voltavam a seus olhos – C-como... Como ele morreu?

- Ele foi assassinado, pelo que notei esfaqueado.

- Vocês já tem alguma pista?

- Não, você é a primeira pessoa com quem falo desde que entrei no caso – Ela se calou por alguns segundos.

- Obrigado – Agradeceu ela me olhando com um misto de gratidão e receio, ela depositou a xícara sobre a mesa de centro e se ajeitou no sofá.

- Eu queria te fazer algumas perguntas...

- Poderíamos deixar... Pra amanhã?

Eu sou um detetive, eu deveria insistir, dizer que seria rápido, mas eu simplesmente acenei positivamente com a cabeça e me ergui, indo em direção a porta.

- Espera! - Chamou ela, eu me virei e a encarei – Você poderia... Dormir aqui hoje?

- O que?

- Eu só... Eu estou com tanto medo, e se... Se alguém vier atrás de mim? Você não poderia ficar aqui... Só essa noite...

Ela sabia de algo da vida do noivo, ela estava com medo, eu deveria forçar as perguntas ou chamar uma viatura pra fazer a guarda, mas eu não fiz isso, eu não sei porque não fiz isso, mas não fiz, meu expediente já havia acabado a duas horas, de fato, ligaram em minha casa para que eu viesse investigar esse caso, oficialmente eu só precisava ver o corpo hoje, já estou fazendo hora extra, nesse caso talvez eu não seja um detetive, talvez eu seja só um homem que ficou com pena de uma quase viúva e quer lhe fazer um pouco de companhia, sentei-me no sofá e a encarei profundamente, a única coisa que consegui pensar pra dizer foi:

- Certo...

Eu não sabia se essa garota era realmente tão inocente quanto parecia, ou se era algum tipo de mente criminosa se preparando pra remover meus testemunhos sobre qualquer coisa que eu viesse a descobrir, não importava muito, mesmo que fosse esse o caso, eu conseguiria lidar da melhor forma possível.

- Desculpe... Eu não peguei o seu nome – Disse ela me encarando um pouco curiosa.

- Pode me chamar de Kurama! - Acabo de lembrar o motivo do apelido, e dou um leve sorriso, a garota me encara e força um sorriso, a noite ainda demoraria a passar, continuava chovendo do lado de fora, o frio não entra na casa, parecia uma ótima noite pra uma busca ilegal no apartamento de um deputado.

Continua...


	3. Sorrisos

**Capitulo 2!**

* * *

- Então er... Kurama... O que você gosta de fazer? - Perguntou ela me encarando tentando puxar assunto, seus olhos estavam inchados, ela precisava se distrair um pouco.

- Eu gosto de ler – Comentei a olhando com calma.

- Ah eu também, tem lido algo de bom ultimamente?

- Eu terminei recentemente de reler 1984 do George Orwell e comecei a ler O Idiota de Fiódor Dostoiévski, e você?

- Sailor Moon e Sakura Card Captors... - Comentou com um enorme sorriso e um pouco corada, dei uma leve risada, aquele sorriso combinava mais com ela, parecia ser uma jovem animada – Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que lê muito mangas não é?

- Confesso que pouca coisa, a ultima coisa que vi acho que foi o Vampiro que ri!

- É bom?

- Eu não acho que seja o seu estilo, mas eu me lembro de ter visto Sailor Moon quando mais novo!

- Sério? Você me lembra um pouco com o Tuxedo Mask – Comentou com um leve sorriso.

- Claro – Disse quase gargalhando – Você consegue me imaginar vestido de smoking com uma cartola e usando uma rosa como arma pra afastar monstros?

- Pra ser sincero consigo – Riu a garota.

- Certo, e você seria a Sailor Mercurio então?

- Eu? Por quê?

- O óbvio ululante? - Perguntou apontando pro cabelo da garota.

- Ah! Isso? Na verdade eu sempre gostei mais da Sailor Moon.

- Bom, acho que ela combina mais com você pra ser sincero.

- Ha, você tá querendo dizer que eu sou boba?

- Na verdade que você é muito espontânea.

- Eu espero que isso seja um elogio senhor Kurama.

- De certa forma é – Disse sorrindo, voltamos ao silêncio, ela finalmente se levantou do sofá – Eu vou preparar algo pra comermos.

- Não precisa se incomodar eu posso...

- Não é incomodo, eu sempre preparei a comida pro... - Ela se calou por alguns segundos, eu pensei que ela ia desabar de novo, mas ela se virou sorrindo – Espero que goste de Yakisoba – Esperei alguns segundos ouvindo o som da chuva, aquela casa era extremamente agradável e tranquila, a chuva parecia ficar mais forte, me levantei e caminhei até a janela, pude ver a água caindo com força sobre as árvores, meu carro estava sendo atingido impiedosamente pela água, era uma cena um tanto quando bonita, uma sensação um pouco nostálgica, a chuva era assim pra mim, me desencostei da janela e caminhei devagar até a cozinha ela esquentava a água com um leve sorriso no rosto, me encostei na parede e fiquei a observá-la, enquanto ela pegava alguns temperos e se preparava para cortá-los, sua mão tremeu um pouco, ela não estava segurando a faca com firmeza, caminhei até ela devagar.

- Calma – Eu coloquei a mão sobre a mão dela apoiando a faca, ela corou – Deixa que eu corto aqui – Ela me encarou e manteve aquele enorme sorriso no rosto, sem me responder nada ela soltou a faca e se virou, comecei a fatiar os temperos sem prestar muita atenção no que ela fazia.

- Então você também sabe cozinhar?

- Um pouco, quero dizer, nada excepcional, mais eu sempre gostei de ver minha mãe cozinhar, ela achava que eu acabaria sendo um "chef".

- E você acabou virando policial, é um ramo bem diferente... - Fiquei quieto, não queria falar sobre aquilo, não devia falar sobre aquilo, mas aquela garota precisava saber que ela não estava sozinha no mundo, que ela não era a única pessoa que tinha perdido alguém.

- Ela é o motivo de eu ter virado policial, minha mãe foi assassinada quando eu tinha 14 anos, desde então, eu jurei que ia encontrar o assassino dela.

- E conseguiu?

- Ainda não – Comentei calmamente, parei de cortar os temperos por um momento e me virei pra encará-la.

- Sinto muito.

- Não se preocupe com isso – Disse dando um leve sorriso – Vamos lá que você deve estar faminta – Ela riu um pouco e não falamos mais até que a comida estava pronta, colocamos em nossos pratos.

- "Itadakimasu!"¹ - Disse ela com um enorme sorriso no rosto, ri um pouco, ela parecia uma criança de frente pra um prato que adorava, começou a comer rapidamente o Yakisoba, surpreendente, aquela garota não parecia em nada com o que eu imaginava como a esposa de um mafioso, como ela tinha ficado com Koenma? Essa pergunta não saia de minha cabeça, aquele deputado podia ter a garota que quisesse é claro, e sim, Botan era uma moça linda, mas toda essa espontaneidade, ela não parecia nem ser capaz de guardar um segredo, claro, eu ainda não tinha certeza disso, mas ela parecia uma garota meio atrapalhada que podia estragar tudo por acidente, ri de mim mesmo com essa ideia, provavelmente estava lembrando de Sailor Moon, as coisas não funcionam assim, eu podia estar sendo enganado desde o momento em que entrei naquela casa, mas por alguma razão não era isso o que meus instintos diziam, eu realmente queria confiar em Botan, mesmo sem entender o porquê.

- Isso está muito bom – Comentei sorrindo, curioso o quanto estou forçando sorrisos hoje, uma tentativa de influenciá-la talvez? Nem eu tinha certeza, eu só queria parecer amistoso e deixá-la confortável, os cabelos azuis dela vez ou outra entravam na frente de seu rosto e ela os puxava pra trás com as mãos um tanto quanto apressada, ela parecia ter se esquecido que estava triste, terminou de comer alguns minutos antes de mim, que passava mais tempo apreciando a visão daquela garota de kimono, mal arrumada, e um tanto elétrica, era muito divertido vê-la se movimentar, de alguma forma, eu não queria arriscar deixá-la triste de novo, era como se a felicidade dela fosse contagiante, o fato dela estar feliz me deixava feliz, ao terminar peguei a louça e levei até a pia decidido a lavá-la, sabão e água, o telefone dela tocou, eu abri a torneira e deixei a água caindo, a ouvi pegar o telefone, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível caminhei até a entrada da cozinha e me encostei na parede.

- Sim, sim eu sei – Dizia ela no telefone, pausando em alguns momentos para ouvir quem quer que fosse que a havia ligado – Não, eu to bem! Não se preocupe – Dizia ela, parecia querer encerrar logo aquela conversa – Tenho certeza – Ela suspirou – Sim, já veio um policial aqui – Comentou, não me movi o som da chuva dificultava um pouco para que eu ouvisse, tal qual a torneira aberta próxima de mim – Não, ele ainda está aqui, tá tudo bem... Ta... Tchau – Ela desligou o telefone e suspirou, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, eu volto a pia e começo a lavar a louça tão rápido quanto posso, ela aparece na cozinha.

- Quem era?

- Meu... - Ela pausou e me lançou um olhar um pouco triste – Antigo sogro – Pausei por alguns segundos, olhei pra ela e aguardei que falasse algo.

- Algo de errado?

- Não, desculpe – Me virei e voltei a lavar a louça, ela correu até mim.

- Me desculpe, deixa que eu lavo isso, você não precisava...

- Tudo bem, eu não ligo, estou acostumado a lavar minha própria louça.

- Não seria justo, você já me ajudou a fazer a comida, e fui eu quem te pediu pra ficar aqui...

- Não, de verdade não é nenhum incomodo – Ele tentou tomar um copo de minhas mãos, eu o soltei e segurei seu pulso, cruzamos nossos olhos mais uma vez – Deixa que eu faço isso – Disse um pouco mais firme, porém sem parecer irritado, ela se afastou e foi pegar um pano de prato – Pelo menos eu seco... - Confirmei com a cabeça e assim seguimos até que tudo estivesse guardado, ela serviu outra xícara de chá a mim e a si mesma, voltamos andando até a sala, sentamos e nos encaramos – Está ficando tarde – Comentei imaginando se ela me diria para dormir no sofá.

- Verdade... Eu vou te levar pro quarto de hóspedes – Comentou ela se levantando, ela andou até a escada e eu a segui calmamente, ela abriu a porta e pude ver o enorme recinto, era maior que o meu quarto, possuía uma cama de casal enorme, uma escrivaninha e um banheiro próprio, um pequeno guarda-roupa, a cama estava arrumada, ela abriu a estrutura de madeira e me indicou roupas limpas, que disse serem novas.

- Se quiser ir tomar banho, eu acho que vou me deitar... - Disse ela calmamente.

- Tudo bem... - Ela se aproximou de mim e beijou meu rosto.

- Obrigado... Por ficar aqui... - Ela disse e saiu da porta, meu rosto estava vermelho, respirei fundo, agora eu tinha um problema, peguei as roupas e fui para o banheiro tomar banho, seria uma longa noite, respirei fundo e sorri, minha investigação estava apenas pra começar.

Continua...

* * *

**1. Itadakimasu: "Expressão japonesa que indica agradecimento pelo alimento".**

**Nota do Autor: Eu particularmente não gosto de usar termos e expressões em japonês no texto (basta notar a ausência de sufixos como: "chan" ou "san") mais nesse caso eu achei que substituir "Itadakimasu" por exemplo por "Obrigado pela Refeição" quebraria um pouco a idéia do clima enfim... Espero que gostem...**

**Até mais...**


	4. Koorime

**Capitulo 3...**

* * *

A água do chuveiro cai quente sobre meu corpo eu fecho meus olhos e ergo a cabeça, deixo a água cair em meu rosto e a imagem de Botan surge em minha mente, balanço a cabeça, estou sonhando acordado, por que eu estou pensando nessa garota? Não faz sentido, eu suspiro, o dia estava frio, o vapor da água já havia preenchido todo o banheiro, inalei aquele vapor enquanto lembrava da garota de cabelos azuis que havia conhecido hoje, e que parecia entrar lentamente em minha mente e querer fazer parte de meus pensamentos, puxo a toalha e me cubro, fecho a torneira, estava frio, o vapor ainda permanecia no banheiro me mantendo minimamente aquecido, sai do box e vi o quimono que eu usaria para dormir, me pareceu confortável, o vesti e de fato o era, o tecido provavelmente caro me aquecia rapidamente, e por um segundo pensei que o corpo de Botan me aqueceria mais que esse vão tecido, balancei a cabeça e abri a porta, a vapor entrou no quarto, me deitei na cama por alguns segundos e aguardei, os segundos passavam lentamente, após cerca de trinta minutos me levantei e andei até a porta o mais silenciosamente que consegui, abri a porta e sai do quarto estava tudo escuro ainda chovia la fora andei a passos lentos pela casa, o quarto de Botan estava aberto, entrei lentamente e a vi repousar tranquilamente, estava dormindo, andei até a mesa de escrivaninha e abri a gaveta lentamente, vazia, abri outra gaveta, apenas produtos de maquiagem, e na outra, coisas como pilhas, remédios pra gripe e mais algumas besteiras, fechei a gaveta e andei até o outro lado do quarto algumas gavetas, nada demais nelas também, caminho em direção da porta e dou uma última olhada para Botan, ela parecia tão tranquila e calma, deixei o quarto e caminhei pelo corredor até o que parecia o escritório, entrei em silencio e calmamente, a mesa estava vazia, sentei-me na cadeira giratória e abria as gavetas, poucos papéis, a maioria sobre a eleição que ocorreria em dois messes, ele com certeza iria se reeleger caso concorresse, outra gaveta, nada demais, uma rápida olhada e se podia notar que ele não fazia muita coisa, talvez não levasse nada que pudesse incriminá-lo pra casa, ou talvez fosse realmente apenas um preguiçoso inútil encostado no congresso, maus políticos existem em qualquer lugar do mundo, outra gaveta, havia um cartão com um endereço de um estabelecimento chamado "Koorime"¹, guardei o cartão no bolso enquanto tentava me lembrar de onde conhecia essa palavra, não havia mais nada, nem ao menos um computador ou notebook que ele pudesse usar para trabalho, mas pensando novamente, que tipo de trabalho poderia ele fazer? Me levantei e sai lentamente, olhei superficialmente os outros quartos, não havia nada demais, voltei para meu quarto e me deitei na cama, olhei para o cartão novamente, iria até esse lugar no dia seguinte, fechei meus olhos querendo dormir, e apaguei.

…

Onde estou? Estou em meio de uma luz azul muito forte e quente eu vejo uma raposa se aproximando de mim, ela possui uma pelugem prateada muito bela, a raposa me reverencia eu a imito, ela olha em meus olhos, ela possui olhos dourados e frios, como se pudesse ler minha alma, e eu sabia que ela tinha fome, ela salta em minha direção, eu abro os olhos e acordo, estou na cama um pouco suado, olho ao meu redor, não é meu quarto, estou na casa de Koenma, vamos rever a situação, eu, um detetive, estou na casa de um falecido deputado corrupto filho de um dos chefes da Yakuza sozinho com sua adorável noiva deitado em uma cama no quarto de visitas, a única pessoa aqui além da garota, a delegada Genkai vai adorar saber disso!

- Droga – Digo a mim mesmo enquanto me ergo da cama e fico sentado olhando o vazio, havia um relógio na escrivaninha do lado da cama eram oito horas da manhã, dormi demais, me levanto e caminho até onde havia deixado minhas roupas na noite anterior, precisava de um banho e dar um jeito de sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

…

Desci até a sala vestido, os cabelos úmidos ainda, Botan ainda estava dormindo, não podia culpá-la havia perdido o noivo na noite anterior, mas não era bom pra ninguém que eu continuasse ali, nem pra mim, nem pra ela, porém não me parecia certo deixá-la lá sem nem ao menos avisá-la, caminhei até a cozinha e preparei um chá, uma sopa de pasta de soja e um pouco de arroz, não me servi, voltei a sala e a aguardei, ela só veio a descer por volta das dez horas e meia, em nenhum momento eu liguei a TV cujo preço provavelmente valia mais que meu soldo, aguardei-a descer as escadas.

- Ah Kurama! - Chamou ela parecendo um pouco contente, ela correu até mim e me abraçou, fiquei em silêncio tentando pensar em como responder, mas só consegui retribuir o abraço – Obrigado – Disse ela se afastando de mim e me encarando com um sorriso no rosto, e os olhos um pouco molhados, como se contivesse algumas lágrimas, ela fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça – Muito obrigado por ficar aqui comigo – Me perguntei por um segundo se ela tinha ideia da situação em que nos encontrávamos, ela caminhou até a cozinha – OHH! - Eu me levantei e a segui – Você preparou o café da manhã já?

- Estava te esperando para comermos – Respondi calmamente, ela sorriu e correu para nos servir, sentamo-nos e começamos a comer, ela parecia um pouco afobada.

- Você cozinha muito melhor que eu – Comentou ela sem parar de comer, ela realmente era divertida, eu continuei a comer um pouco mais lentamente, ela terminou cerca de três minutos antes de mim, deixou as coisas na mesa, apoio os cotovelos no mesmo colocou a cabeça sobre as mãos e ficou me encarando, seu cabelo solto caia belamente sobre o quimono e lhe davam um aspecto de desleixada que combinava com aquela garota um pouco destrambelhada, continuei comendo até que parei para encará-la por alguns momentos.

- Algo errado? - Perguntei curioso com a expressão que ela fazia ao me olhar, como uma criança curiosa por encontrar algo novo.

- Que tipo de detetive é você?

- Como assim?

- Você veio até aqui sabendo quem era meu noivo, quem era meu sogro e ainda assim aceitou ficar e passar a noite aqui, você não tentou me forçar a responder nada, e você preparou duas refeições pra mim além de ter lavado a louça, você tomou conta de mim como nem meus pais fariam – Disse essa última afirmação com um ar um pouco triste – Que tipo de policial é você?

- O bom tipo – Respondi calmamente com um leve sorriso no rosto, ela era inteligente, um pouco infantil e meio boba em alguns aspectos, mas ela não era burra.

- Você tinha algumas perguntas pra fazer? - Pousei os hashis no prato e encarei ela com calma.

- Você sabe de alguém que tinha algo contra seu noivo? - Ela respirou fundo.

- Muita gente tinha muito contra ele, mas não sei de ninguém em especifico, ele nunca permitiu que eu me envolvesse nos "negócios" dele.

- Alguma briga recente? Alguma ameaça?

- Ameaça houve uma dois anos atrás, mas o rapaz que a fez faleceu pouco tempo depois – Disse-me com o olhar um pouco triste, quase como se sentisse culpa, era obvio que o tal rapaz tinha sido apagado pela máfia – Koenma nunca foi de se envolver em brigas, ele sempre resolvia as coisas falando.

- Entendi – Respondi olhando-a com calma, fazia sentido, ele não precisava usar a força pra conseguir o que queria, era um político, a parte da força ficava para seu pai – Imagina quem tenha feito isso?

- Não – Respondeu ela – Mais se alguém souber de algo com certeza seria o pai dele – Ela se calou assim como eu, ela parou de me olhar e começou a olhar pra mesa, segurando algumas lágrimas – Eu acho que você tem que ir – Comentou ela se levantando e apertando os punhos, concordei em silêncio e me levantei – Me desculpe por tudo.

- Sem problema – Comentei e puxei um cartão do bolso e uma caneta – Esse é o número da delegacia – Apoiei o cartão na mesa e anotei um número – E esse é meu número pessoal, caso você tenha qualquer problema, pode me ligar a qualquer hora – Comentei lhe estendendo o cartão, ela o puxou da minha mão e me abraçou novamente – Obrigado... De verdade... - Retribui o abraço e a deixei chorar mais um pouco ela parou e me olhou com um leve sorriso no rosto – Muito obrigado! - Ela me soltou e caminhou até a porta, a segui coloquei meus sapatos e minha jaqueta.

- Nos vemos por ai – Disse o mais calmamente que consegui, ela se erguei e beijou meu rosto.

- Tchau – Sai pela porta e ela a fechou, dei um leve sorriso e caminhei até meu carro, entrei e pausei com as mãos sobre o volante, naquele momento me senti mal, não por ter simplesmente ignorado todas as regras da polícia e colocar o caso em risco, não por que eu passei a noite na casa de uma garota frágil que acabará de perder o noivo e não por ter pego esse cartão dessa tal boate "Koorime", que acabava de me lembrar estava envolvida num grande caso envolvendo prostituição, mas porque a cada segundo que se passava minha vontade era voltar para aquela casa e ficar com aquela garota mais um pouco... Só mais um pouco, respirei fundo e dei partida no carro, precisava sair dali, era o mais inteligente a se fazer.

…

Boate Koorime.

…

Entrei no lugar era uma decoração simples ambiente pouco iluminado na primeira sala, uma garota de cabelo azul curto me cumprimentou, havia um pequeno corredor coberto por uma cortina azul que levava a sala principal, e uma porta atrás dela sem identificação.

- Eu sou Yukina senhor, do que gostaria? - Perguntou-me com uma expressão um pouco fria no rosto, demonstrando certa indiferença, mas é claro, tantos homens passavam por lá, sempre procurando a mesma coisa, eu puxei meu distintivo e mostrei a ela.

- Queria conversar com seu chefe – Ela pareceu um pouco preocupada, virou a cabeça e gritou – NISSAN!² - A porta se abriu e de dentro dela um rapaz baixo de cabelos espetados levando na cintura uma espada saiu e me encarou, ele me conhecia, e eu a ele.

- Que droga você esta fazendo na minha boate?

- Eu nem sabia que você tinha uma boate! - Comentei calmamente – Pelo que eu me lembre depois que você saiu da cadeia você não poderia...

- Está tudo no nome da minha querida irmã – Comentou se aproximando da garota a minha frente – Eu apenas a ajudo a gerenciar e tomo conta do lugar.

- Então você é apenas um ótimo irmão? - Perguntei irônico.

- Devo ser!

- E essa espada na sua cintura?

- É falsa, apenas pra assustar intrusos!

- Posso ver?

- Você tem um mandado?

- Tenho causa provável...

- O que você quer? Você não veio aqui só pra me ver – Comentou o pequeno homem com uma expressão de raiva no rosto.

- Conhece o deputado Koenma?

- Talvez conheça, talvez não...

- Ele está morto – O homem se calou – Venha – Ele entrou pra sala e eu o segui, sentei-me na cadeira em frente dele.

- Koenma era um cliente, e um investidor por assim dizer – Comentou ele com a voz um pouco mais baixa.

- Prostitutas e políticos, isso não é um clichê americano?

- Armas de fogo também, mas Nobunaga as introduziu no Japão.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu não quero dizer nada, apenas que Koenma pode ter feito os inimigos errados.

- O que você sabe sobre isso?

- Muito pouco, mas ouve-se por ai que ele queria romper as boas relações que o pai dele tinha com alguns estrangeiros.

- Por que está me contando isso?

- Só pra você ficar me devendo um favor – Dei uma risadinha.

- Seu favor é eu não fechar esse lugar e te prender por portar uma espada – Ele puxou o punho da espada, e não havia lâmina ele a girou no ar.

- Como eu disse, espada falsa – Eu o encarei sério, ele riu de mim como se tivesse me vencido num jogo de damas, sorri de volta – Nos veremos em breve Hiei.

- Em breve Kurama – Respondeu ele enquanto guardava sua espada falsa, e imagino eu pegava a verdadeira, fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- Encontrou o que procurava? - Perguntou a recepcionista.

- Algo assim – Comentei calmamente – Sabe, você não precisa fazer isso, ele...

- Ele é meu irmão – Comentou calmamente – E isso é tudo o que importa! - Suspirei, e puxei um cartão do bolso.

- Se tiver algum problema me ligue – Comentei e dei as costas, ela não tocou o cartão, eu nunca receberia uma ligação, não importa o que acontecesse, eu sei que ela nunca delataria o irmão, sai da boate, a palavra Koorime piscava muito forte no alto, era hora de ir até a legista, e tentar descobrir mais um pouco sobre o deputado Koenma.

Continua...

* * *

**1. Koorime são as youkais do gelo de Yu Yu Hakusho, acho que não preciso me alongar muito, Hiei e Yukina são youkais dessa espécie.**

**2. Nissan é um termo que significa "Irmão mais Velho".**

**Eu pessoalmente achei que ficou meio corrido o capitulo, mas foi uma semana meio corrida... Em todo caso, espero que gostem... ^^**


	5. Velório

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

Cheguei ao necrotério, uma mulher alta com um cigarro na mão vestindo um uniforme médico me aguardava, ela soprou a fumaça pro alto e ficou me encarando.

– Shizuka!

– Cadê o Kazuma?

– Ainda não o vi desde que entrei no caso. – Ela soprou a fumaça de novo pro alto.

– Meu irmãozinho idiota deve ter dormido ao invés de ir te ajudar não é?

– Seu irmão é um bom detetive – Comentei dando uma pequena risada.

– Ta, vem, vou te mostrar o presunto – Disse ela jogando o cigarro no chão e pisando sobre ele.

– Você é uma médica, por que está fumando?

– Você é um policial, por que está investigando a morte de um criminoso? – Fiquei quieto por alguns segundos, ela realmente não gostava que falassem de seu vicio, entramos na sala, o corpo do deputado estava sobre a mesa de autopsia.

– Então ele morreu esfaqueado?

– Não – Disse calmamente vendo o corpo – Ele foi esfaqueado repetidamente, mas nenhum dos golpes foi letal, ele parece ter lutado, mas não encontrei pele embaixo das unhas nem nada que possa indicar quem foi o assassino, a causa da morte no entanto foi asfixia.

– Ele foi sufocado?

– Também encontrei policarbonato no cabelo dele!

– Com um saco plástico?

– Cada psicopata com sua mania – Disse a legista puxando um cigarro do bolso.

– Você tem certeza que devia fumar aqui?

– Você vai contar pra alguém ruivo?

– Não...

– E nem eu.

– Certo – Dei uma leve risada, ela realmente era engraçada, principalmente quando tentava ser intimidadora, ninguém diria que ela e meu parceiro eram irmãos.

– Descobriu algo sobre a chupeta?

– Como eu disse, cada psicopata tem sua mania – Comentou ela calmamente me olhando.

– Tem mais alguma coisa pra me dizer?

– Na verdade não – Comentou indo até uma cadeira e se sentando – Ainda não coletei todas as amostras, mas se descobrir alguma coisa eu te aviso.

– Obrigado – Caminhei na direção da porta.

– Fala pro Kazuma que hoje é o dia dele fazer o jantar, se ele não fizer, ele não come.

– Eu aviso – Comentei com um leve sorriso saindo, fui até o carro pensando no motivo pelo qual alguém sufocaria o deputado com um saco plástico, dirigi até a delegacia com calma, parei o carro e entrei, fui até minha mesa onde meu parceiro me aguardava, na verdade dormia, com a cabeça sobre a mesa enquanto quase babava.

– Bom dia Kuwabara – Disse cutucando-o, ele ergueu a cabeça e me encarou com sono.

– Kurama! Bom dia – Disse meio desanimado – Temos um caso?

– Temos o caso – Comentei me sentando em sua frente – O deputado Koenma.

– É sério? – Perguntou com os olhos um pouco arregalados.

– Se tivesse atendido o telefone ontem saberia.

– Eu tava dormindo.

– Você está dormindo.

– Ta o que você já fez?

– Falei com a viuvá, e a legista – Ele me encarou um pouco receoso.

– O que ela disse?

– Que se você não fizer o jantar você não come – Ele suspirou, eu ri novamente, pareciam uma série de piadas familiares com as quais eles já estavam meio acostumados, e de certa forma eu também.

- E sobre o caso?

- Ele foi esfaqueado, mas a causa da morte foi asfixia.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Fiz uma visita ao Hiei, ele está chefiando uma boate chamada Koorime.

- Nunca ouvi falar!

- Parece que o Deputado tinha negócios lá, talvez uma amante...

- E agora?

- O velório será em três horas, melhor comermos algo.

- Ta – Disse meu parceiro tentando se levantar da mesa, e caindo novamente sobre ela – Me deixa dormir só um pouquinho antes...

- Vai logo – Comentei com um leve sorriso caminhando pra longe.

- MINAMINO! - Chamou-me uma voz autoritária, me virei e vi a delegada Genkai.

- Pois não?

- Precisamos conversar! - A segui até sua sala, entrei calmamente, ela sentou-se em sua cadeira e me indicou a cadeira a sua frente.

- Delegada? - Perguntei me sentando.

- Eu quero que saiba, que não fui eu que o indicou ao caso do deputado Koenma.

- Eu... - Tentei falar, mas ela ergueu a mão me indicando para parar.

- Você se destacou no caso do roubo do espelho das trevas – Me calei enquanto me lembrava do caso e da recompensa que o colecionador insistia em querer me pagar quando lhe devolvemos o objeto – O próprio Daioh pediu que você cuidasse disso, você sabe como são as coisas – Concordei com a cabeça, Enma tinha amigos poderosos em altos cargos, Genkai não tinha escolha senão obedecer o comando de seus superiores – Dito isso, eu quero que você tome muito cuidado, se concentre apenas no seu caso, não se envolva com outros crimes, não se deixe levar, você está la pra investigar a morte do deputado, faça apenas isso – Comentou ela um pouco receosa, me levantei – Entendeu?

- Entendi delegada – Disse me curvando respeitosamente – Se me der licença devo ir ao velório.

- Boa sorte Minamino. - Sai da sala suspirando, era uma droga, mas ela tinha razão, eu não podia ser idiota ou arrogante de querer resolver tudo sozinho, teria de me contentar em fazer o que me mandaram, descobrir quem matou Koenma, isso não me agrada em nada.

- E ai Kurama, vamos indo? - Concordei com a cabeça e segui com meu parceiro até o carro, a investigação estava pra começar, ainda tínhamos muito trabalho pra fazer, enquanto entrava no carro, a imagem de Botan passou por minha mente, provavelmente a encontraria no velório, como será que ela agiria comigo? E como será que eu deveria agir com ela? Balancei a cabeça, no que eu estava pensando? Tinha um caso com um deputado morto e estava pensando na noiva viúva da vítima? Tinha algo errado comigo, e eu não fazia ideia do que poderia ser.

...

Chegamos ao velório, parei o carro e descemos, vi alguns parentes de Koenma, alguns políticos influentes, e uma meia duzia de chefes de famílias Yakuza, todos la pra prestigiar o deputado Koenma, também vi alguns estrangeiros, americanos e russos principalmente, incluindo o embaixador russo, todos conversavam demonstrando muito respeito e calma, mas o clima não era de tristeza, não pareciam haver amigos de Koenma, não sei se um homem como ele ao menos teria amigos, não sei nem mesmo como um homem como ele tinha uma noiva, poderia ser um casamento arranjado? Pensando nisso ainda não sabia quase nada sobre Botan, mesmo que sentisse como se a conhecesse a anos, não devia confiar nela, por bem ou por mal, ela era noiva de um deputado corrupto.

- Você esta bem? - Perguntou Kuwabara me encarando preocupado, aparentemente eu não conseguia disfarçar tão bem meu desconforto como pensei que conseguiria, seria difícil conseguir alguma informação ali, de toda forma, não acho que algum deles realmente conhecesse Koenma, eles o tinham como sócio, ou algo assim, mas duvido que algum deles conhecesse de verdade o deputado, caminhei até algumas pessoas e as perguntas de praxe, mas bastava me apresentar como policial, e eles paravam o assunto que falavam e me davam respostas vagas e genéricas, era inútil, já havíamos falado com quase todos no velório quando um enorme carro parou, o motorista desceu do carro e caminhou até uma das portas ao abri-la um homem alto e forte desceu, parecendo inabalado, era Enma o local silenciou em respeito e reverencia, até medo por parte de alguns, seguido por ele desceu Botan a garota parecia com um pouco de receio, ela olhou em minha direção e eu na dela, o homem pronunciou algumas palavras pra ela que tenho quase certeza foram para que ela não saísse de perto do carro, ele caminhou em minha direção e ela me encarou com certo receio.

- Você é o detetive Minamino? - Perguntou o mafioso me encarando friamente, ele era muito grande, parecia um armário, eu olhei pra cima para olhar em seus olhos.

- Exatamente, esse é meu parceiro o detetive Kuwabara, não se preocupe nós vamos descobrir quem matou o seu filho - O homem me encarou profundamente se eu puder fazer algo pra ajudar - Comentou calmamente, me parecia um ato vazio, mas talvez ele realmente gostasse do filho, talvez só fosse difícil pra ele demonstrar isso, Kazuma o encarou um pouco assustado, não sei se pelo tamanho do homem ou se por saber quem ele realmente era.

- Poderia fazer algumas perguntas?

- Faça-as.

- Agora? - Perguntei - O senhor não...

- Eu sou um homem ocupado detetive, tenho tempo agora, talvez não tenha posteriormente, por favor vá direto ao assunto.

- O senhor tem ideia de alguém que poderia querer a morte do seu filho? - Ele me encarou como se fosse uma piada.

- Não sei, não acho que ninguém tivesse problemas pessoalmente com meu filho.

- E problemas profissionais? - Nós dois sabíamos do que eu estava falando, e naquele momento, nós dois fingíamos não saber.

- Não sei nada sobre os negócios de meu filho, mas não duvido que alguém possa ter tido problemas com ele, principalmente em se referindo as falsas acusações que lhe fizeram ultimamente.

- Compreendo - Comentei calmamente - Caso se lembre de mais algo pode me ligar - Comentei lhe entregando um cartão.

- Obrigado detetive, espero que a policia esteja fazendo todo o possível.

- Não se preocupe com isso senhor Enma, eu estou! - Disse me afastando dele.

- Eu pensei que ele ia te matar - Disse meu parceiro, apenas o encarei com desdém - E agora? Voltamos pra delegacia?

- Sim, mas antes eu quero falar com a noiva, se puder me esperar no carro - Ele consentiu e foi até o carro, eu caminhei até ela.

- Você está bem? - Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente - Fique calma - Comentei a olhando profundamente - Você disse pra alguém sobre ontem? - Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhei pra trás, alguns dos homens me encaravam de forma estranho, tentando entender o motivo pelo qual eu estava falando com ela, era melhor não me estender - Caso você precise de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, você pode me ligar - Comentei, ela deu um leve sorriso e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Obrigado! - Disse simplesmente, eu me afastei aos poucos e segui para o carro onde meu parceiro me aguardava de braços cruzados.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês ontem?

- Como assim? - Perguntei curioso.

- Tudo bem, se não quiser, não precisa me contar - Comentou entrando no carro - Mas não faça nada que coloque a corregedoria atrás de você Kurama.

- Eu juro que não faço ideia do que você esta falando - Respondi entrando no carro, ele sabia, podia não parecer, mas Kazuma era extremamente perceptivo, e de certa forma ele tinha razão, eu não podia continuar com isso por muito tempo, mas nesse momento, devíamos nos focar na investigação.

Continua…

* * *

**Ok... Desculpem pela demora do capitulo... Mais enfim... Não acho que ninguém se importe com qualquer justificativa que eu der =P**  
**Ta ai, espero que gostem do capitulo!**


	6. Film

**Capítulo 5**

**Ha! Aqui estou eu protelando os trabalhos da faculdade... Enfim, eu acabei de assistir Sin City então estou com vontade de escrever... Vamos lá...**

* * *

Lá estava eu com meu parceiro dirigindo em meio a chuva como num cenário de um filme noir dos anos cinquenta, a nossa frente apenas a estrada, meu divertido parceiro com um topete que lembrava Elvis cantava, ou ao menos tentava cantar, aquela música I'm a member of the Midnight Crew, como se o clima ja não estivesse tenso o suficiente, obviamente a interpretação de Kazuma tornava-se um tanto quanto cômica, seu inglês não era tão bom para que estivesse cantando aquela musica, de toda forma seguimos até a delegacia sem que a chuva desse trégua, o celular dele tocou, Kazuma parou de cantar e o pegou.

- Alô! - Disse ao telefone, ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto ouvia a outra pessoa e em seguida disse - Estamos indo!

- Quem era?

- O Urameshi achou algo no bolso do deputado que pode nos interessar.

- O que?

- Não disse, mas ele parecia um pouco... Chocado...

- O Yusuke? - Questionei curioso, enquanto levava o carro para a delegacia, Yusuke era um ótimo detetive, ou quase isso, ele era muito esquentado, arranjava briga com criminosos constantemente, a corregedoria estava constantemente no pé dele, por isso acabava fazendo serviços internos, Yusuke com certeza não era o mais brilhante detetive, mas era sem duvida o mais determinado, me lembro de ja termos ficado por quase quatro dias se dormir até encontrar os "três tesouros" que haviam sido roubados no museu nacional de Tóquio, na verdade foi quando prendemos Hiei pela primeira vez, mas isso é uma outra história, Yusuke ja trabalho em todo tipo de caso, me pergunto o que teria conseguido deixa-lo alterado.

...

Delegacia.

...

Entramos pela porta com calma, Yusuke nos aguardava em sua mesa, ele possuía uma expressão que me lembrava espanto, ele nos encarou com um olhar estranho que fui incapaz de decifrar, outros três policiais permaneciam atrás dele olhando a tela de seu computador com expressões que beiravam o nojo, ou mesmo o repudio, me aproximei deles.

- O que temos? - Yusuke mostrou um pendrive plugado na maquina.

- Encontrado no bolso do deputado, tinha um arquivo criptografado, era um criptografia simétrica simples, então não foi muito difícil quebrar, mas... - Ele suspirou - Só tinha um arquivo em video chamado Capitulo Negro, é isso - Andei até a tela e por alguns segundos eu desejei nunca ter escolhido aquela profissão.

- Deus... - Kazuma permaneceu ao meu lado olhando com uma expressão de pavor, senti o refluxo do café da manhã que tomei com Botan naquele dia voltar a minha garganta, era uma cena horrível onde uma garota era morta com certos requintes de crueldade, a cena era nojenta, digna de um filme B com um elenco desconhecido - Isso é real? - Perguntei desconcertado.

- Os especialistas disseram que é - Comentou sem desviar o olhar da tela, nenhum de nós o fez, o video acabou e o silêncio dominou o local enquanto a respiração baixa e ofegante da vitima ecoava em meus ouvidos.

- Snuff Films... Ele estava envolvido com Snuff Films? - Perguntei mais a mim mesmo do que aos outros, eu não queria uma resposta, eu só queria sentir raiva de Koenma, a imagem dele fazendo algo com Botan me veio a mente e a fúria me envolveu, eu odiava aquele homem, como não pensava ser possível, respirei aliviado por ele estar morto, não que fosse certo pensar assim, mas naquele momento eu realmente me senti feliz com a morte de alguém, talvez fosse horrível da minha parte, mas eu odiava aquele homem cada vez mais, Kazuma sentou-se numa cadeira com uma expressão de incredibilidade no rosto, ele precisava de um segundo pra processar tudo o que havia visto, e de certa forma eu também.

- Será que só eu acho que o deputado mereceu essa? - Perguntou Yusuke, querendo ser ouvido, os demais policiais se afastaram com certo receio de se envolver na discussão ou mesmo na investigação, as coisas tinham acabado de ficar complicadas.

- Mais alguém viu isso? - Perguntei, Yusuke balançou a cabeça negativamente - Aqueles três não vão falar nada - Comentei - Eu quero uma copia desse video, você pode mostrar pra delegada Genkai? - Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- A velhota vai ficar meio chocada - Comentou Yusuke me encarando.

- Eu tenho certeza disso, mas eu acho que qualquer decisão sobre o que fazer com esse video vai ter que envolver o consentimento dela.

- Olha Kurama eu... - Começou Kuwabara.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer - Cortei ele - Mas nós somos detetives, nós temos instruções e é melhor segui-las, por mais que, e acredite quando eu digo isso, esse cara me deixe enojado, nós temos que descobrir quem o matou - Kazuma suspirou.

- Você ta certo! - Comentou Kazuma, Yusuke copiou o arquivo descriptografado para outro pendrive e me entregou, a ideia de rever aquela cena em qualquer circunstância me deixava desconfortável, mas estávamos encalhados no caso, qualquer coisa que nos fornecesse uma pista seria bem-vinda, Hiei havia me dito que ele estava envolvido com prostituição, mas parece que as coisas estavam um pouco mais longe do que eu imaginei - O que fazemos agora?

- Vamos falar com um especialista! - Comentei enquanto pegava meu celular.

…

Estávamos no carro novamente, as vezes parece que quase toda minha vida se define em uma estrada infinita durante a chuva, as vezes sozinho, as vezes acompanhado, continuei dirigindo até chegar numa grande universidade, descemos do carro e fomos andando pelo campos sem nos falar, era obvio que estávamos nos sentindo desconfortáveis o que o que vimos mais cedo, mas estávamos ali, entramos no prédio e caminhamos até uma enorme sala onde um homem alto de cabelo curto.

- Doutor Minoru! - Chamei, ele caminhou até mim e me cumprimentou.

- Detetive Minamino, e este quem seria? - Perguntou ao cumprimentar Kazuma.

- É meu parceiro o detetive Kuwabara.

- É um prazer – Respondeu o homem – Bem, o que os trás aqui?

- Isso – Disse mostrando o pendrive para ele – Acreditamos que tenhamos em mãos um snuff film – O homem me olhou curioso e caminhou até sua mesa – O que precisam saber?

- Desculpe – Se pronunciou Kuwabara – Mas você é doutor em que?

- Criminologia Forense, eu fiz um estudo sério a respeito de snuff films e investiguei as alegações deles como sendo existentes.

- É possível descobrir quem produziu um determinado snuff?

- Com certeza – Comentou o homem colocando seus óculos – Mas é muito difícil, geralmente eles são gravados com câmeras descartáveis e pouca qualidade, eu poderia ver o video?

- Vou pedir que a policia lha faça uma cópia e tragam – Comentei o encarando com calma – Claro que vai ter que concordar com os termos de confidencialidade como sempre – Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Alguma ideia de quem possa ter feito isso aqui no Japão? - Ele suspirou e cruzou os braços – Bem, existe um grupo conhecido como os sete demônios que dizem atuar aqui, mas ninguém tem certeza se eles são reais ou não – Comentou nos olhando friamente – Se quiser eu posso lhe enviar todas informações que tenho sobre eles!

- Eu ficaria extremamente grato Doutor Minoru.

- Por favor detetive, pode me chamar de Shinobu! - Nos cumprimentamos novamente e saímos da sala.

- Onde você o conheceu?

- Ele deu uma palestra no meu primeiro ano na academia, ele queria que eu me especializasse na área forense, dizia que meu lugar era na ciência e não nas ruas.

- Eu não tiro toda a razão dele, você é bem nerd – Dei uma risada leve, o clima estava um pouco menos tenso, meu celular tocou, era um numero desconhecido, o atendi.

- Alô?

- Kurama... Você poderia vir até em casa?

- B-botan? Algo de errado?

- Eu... Não tenho certeza, mas... Eu recebi uma ligação meio estranha.

- Estou indo ai!

**"Uma vez fui para casa as duas da manhã e assustei minha esposa até a morte, eu sou um membro da tripulação da meia-noite" Eddie Morton**

Continua...

* * *

**Ta a citação musical foi total e completamente desnecessária...**

**Mas whatever eu sou absurdamente influenciado por Watchmen... :v**

**Até que não demorei muito pra escrever esse capitulo, mas enfim...**  
**Espero que gostem!**


	7. Queda de Energia

**Desculpem o atraso pessoas que se dispõem a perder seu tempo lendo o que escrevo... Final de semestre na faculdade foi complicado... Mas tamos ai! Capitulo 6, se é que alguém ainda lembra, chegando as ferias espero ter mais tempo pra escrever, enfim... la vamos nós!**

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

- Você pode ser exonerado Kurama, ou até preso! - A voz de Kazuma ecoa em minha mente enquanto acelero o carro embaixo da chuva.

- Eu não o posso deixar ela la sozinha!

- Você não o pode ir sozinho, pense um pouco! Vamos avisar a...

- Não! - Respondi indo em direção do carro - Não vamos envolver mais ninguém nisso.

- Kurama, você ta ficando maluco? Pelo menos me deixe avisar...

- Mais ninguém Kuwabara, por favor! - Eu quase nunca o chamava de Kuwabara, e ele notou isso, suspirou.

- Vai, eu vou dizer que você foi pra casa descansar um pouco - Eu agradeci e entrei no carro, ninguém na delegacia diria nada, considerando que eu tinha sido tirado da minha folga pra aquele caso nada mais justo que me deixarem descansar um pouco, ao menos era o que eu pensava.

Acelero o carro e a chuva bate em meu vidro, Botan parecia assustada, disse que recebeu uma ligação estranha, eu devia ter pedido mais informações antes de desligar, mas eu não iria ligar agora, tinha que ficar calmo, eu estava fazendo besteira, aquilo era uma investigação policial e eu estava tratando isso da pior forma possível, eu não faria isso se não tivesse visto a droga do vídeo, eu devo ser um completo idiota, levo a mão até minha cabeça e esfrego no rosto, como se isso fosse de alguma forma me ajudar a pensar direito, suspirei novamente, por que meu coração parecia apertar? Que droga era aquela preocupação? Sim, eu sempre me preocupo com as pessoas, por isso sou um bom policial, mas não daquela forma, não era simplesmente empatia, eu estava me importando, me importando demais com um garota que conheci no dia anterior e com quem passei uma noite, um tipo de instinto de proteção, talvez quase paternal? Seria isso?

- Droga - Falei para mim mesmo enquanto acelerava, as ruas estavam pouco movimentadas, a chuva estava forte, a garota sendo torturada, a imagem dela não saia de minha mente, eu tinha que pensar no caso, não em Botan, eu tinha que falar com Hiei, ele não é do tipo que se envolveria com filmes mortais, mas com certeza poderia me apontar a direção certa, me pergunto o quanto disso ele sabia, também me pergunto o quanto disso Botan sabia, nada, ela era uma garota doce e meiga, ela chorou em minha frente, eu a amparei, droga, DROGA! Eu tenho que parar de pensar nela um pouco, vamos lá Suichi, se concentra, o que nós temos do caso até agora? Deputado corrupto, máfia, pornografia, prostituas, Snuff Films, eu precisava descobrir se ele estava envolvido com os filmes, será que ele os produzia ou só vendia, talvez até participasse deles, começo a imaginar Koenma segurando uma enorme faca com um sorriso distorcido no rosto, aquele maldito, eu deveria dar uma medalha pra quem matou ele ao invés de investigar, quando Botan souber disso ficará arrasada, como assim Suichi? Quando Botan souber disso? Eu não posso contar isso pra ela, você é maluco? Ela é uma civil, para de ser idiota, ainda bem que não cometi nenhuma idiotice, certo nenhuma idiotice além de estar dirigindo relativamente acima do limite de velocidade na chuva pra ir na direção da casa dela, e por falar em dirigir acima do limite, um carro policial com uma sirene surge atrás de mim de lugar nenhum, para lugar algum e eu encosto o carro irritado, as vezes eu esqueço que não estou dirigindo uma viatura, abro a janela e o colega vem até mim.

- Qual a pressa amigo? - Ele pergunta curioso, eu puxo meu distintivo e a carteira de motorista.

- Respondendo uma chamada, acho que me exaltei um pouco.

- Ah você é um colega - Comentou com um leve sorriso no rosto - Foi mal cara, ta sozinho ai? Precisa de reforço?

- Não preciso não, só indo checar uma testemunha - Ele balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Vai mais devagar que está chovendo, você pode se machucar! - Ele voltou, eu fechei a janela e sai mais devagar, ele estava certo, eu estava muito rápido, muito exaltado, Botan parecia assustada, mas não é como se ela tivesse dito que tinha alguém na casa dela, ligações estranhas, de fato o que eu estava indo fazer lá sozinho? Que tipo de idiotice era essa? Que estupidez era essa?

- Que hora são? - Me perguntei olhando para o relógio do carro, só haviam passado dez minutos desde que sai da delegacia, pareciam duas horas, aquele policial me atrasou, mas não queria passar do limite de novo, respirei fundo e continuei dirigindo, estava a menos de sete minutos da casa dela, por que eu agia como se algo fosse acontecer nesse intervalo de tempo? Segui caminho tentando manter a calma, mas era inevitável, que droga era aquela que eu estava sentindo? cheguei até a casa de Botan, parei o carro e desci correndo, sem guarda-chuva, sem nada, a água caiu sobre meu corpo e eu alcancei a porta, bati com força e desespero, meu coração batia muito rápido, meu rosto estava um pouco vermelho e meu corpo todo estava molhado, a porta abriu e eu dei de cara com uma surpresa Botan que me encarou com certa estranheza.

- Tudo... Bem? - Ela conseguiu pronunciar.

- Eu que pergunto isso - Disse com o máximo de calma que consegui simular - Você disse que tinha recebido umas ligações estranhas?

- Você não quer entrar antes? - Perguntou-me com um tipo de preocupação, eu agradeci e entrei, ela fechou a porta.

- Eu vou pegar uma toalha... - Comentou, mas antes que ela se move-se a peguei pelo braço e a puxei.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei com certa irritação, ela me olhou um pouco assustada, mas não levou muito pra ela notar que meu estado era muito mais de preocupação do que de qualquer outra coisa.

- Ta... Machucando - Comentou erguendo um pouco o pulso, assustado a soltei e me inclinei em reverencia.

- Desculpe...

- Ta tudo bem Kurama - Disse ela com um lindo sorriso no rosto - Está na secretária eletrônica... - Eu vou pegar uma toalha pra você e já te mostro - Disse ela indo em direção do banheiro, permaneci parado, em silêncio a aguardando, olhei para os lados tentando me desligar e passar aqueles poucos e constrangedores segundos onde eu ficava pingando como um tipo de elemental da água aguardando a moradora me trazer uma toalha, ela finalmente chegou com o objeto e me ofereceu a tomei com calma e nossas mãos se esbarraram, algo tolo e simplório, mas senti como se significasse algo mais, a olhei com calma e tomei a toalha em minhas mãos, me enxuguei tanto quanto possível enquanto ouvia o som da chuva piorando do lado de fora, só não queria molhar a casa de Botan, começava a pensar se aquela casa realmente era de Botan, não seria de Koenma, por quanto tempo o pai dele a deixaria morar lá agora que o filhinho estava morto? Balancei a cabeça, não era hora pra pensar nisso, tinha um trabalho pra fazer, sequei-me o suficiente pra não inundar a casa e a segui até a sala, ela pressionou um botão da secretária eletrônica e a mensagem começou a tocar.

"Mensagem 1, as 3:45 da tarde:

- Qual é Junior? Você não apareceu hoje, ficou com medinho e desistiu do negócio? É o Shura, me retorne!"

"Mensagem 2, as 5:32 da tarde:

- Shura de novo, vamos lá não era você que disse que tínhamos que mudar a forma como os nossos velhos faziam as coisas? Vamos nos encontrar amanhã ao meio dia no mesmo lugar!"

"Nenhuma nova mensagem!"

- Será que o Koenma estava envolvido em alguma coisa ilegal? - Perguntou-me Botan um pouco receosa.

- Não sei, eu vou descobrir - Comentei com calma, peguei o telefone e disquei um ramal que me ligou diretamente a empresa de telecomunicação responsável pela área - Boa noite aqui é o detetive Minamino, poderia descobrir de onde vieram duas ligações feitas a esse telefone? Uma as Três e Quarenta e Cinco da tarde e outra as Cindo e Trinta e Dois! - Após alguns segundos a mulher me disse que haviam sido feitas de um celular descartável a cerca de dez quilômetros de lá, o tal Shura já devia ter saído a um bom tempo, nem poderia ter certeza que o lugar de onde ele ligou era o mesmo que eles haviam marcado, mas era uma pista, anotei o endereço e agradeci, era um parque um pouco longe de lá, me virei para Botan.

- E então? - Ela perguntou.

- Eu vou até o lugar de onde ele fez a ligação e tentar encontrá-lo, acho que você não precisa se preocupar com nada - Um relâmpago, a força da casa caiu, ela parecia assustada, andei até ela e toquei seu ombro - Calma, é só uma falha elétrica, daqui a pouco a energia volta - Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, estava assustada, não era racional, era apenas medo, todos temos medo de vez em quando, é um instinto, é uma característica evolutiva, eu a puxei pra mim e a abracei pra confortá-la, ela deitou em meu peito e fechou os olhos, como se eu a fizesse se sentir protegida.

- Você pode... Passar a noite aqui de novo? - Não Suichi, você não pode, você precisa ir pra casa, acordar cedo e ir pra delegacia pra avisar seu parceiro e ir com ele encontrar o tal de Shura, você precisa avisar a delegada Genkai que tem uma pista, você ainda vai ter que falar com o Hiei, você não pode passar a noite com ela.

- Posso! - Seu idiota! Suichi seu idiota, como eu posso ser tão medíocre? Suspiro enquanto a mantenho próxima de mim, eu devia ser um grande e terrível idiota pra de alguma forma simplesmente considerar que isso se pareceria com uma boa ideia, eu ia me dar muito mal por causa disso, eu tinha certeza, toquei o rosto dela com minha mão a afastando, minha mão estava fria em contraste com seu rosto quente a pele de minhas mãos um pouco enrugada por causa da água, e a pele macia de Botan, ela me olhou nos olhos e ficamos em silêncio, dizem que você sabe que encontrou alguém especial quando você pode simplesmente calar a boca por um minuto e dividir o silêncio confortavelmente, sem que seja constrangedor, acho que ouvi a Uma Thurman dizer isso em algum filme, aproximei meu rosto do dela e toquei minha testa na dela, era errado, e eu queria mais, e vi que ela também queria, compartilhamos mais alguns segundos de um puro e doce silêncio, então me afastei, por um momento eu fui lógico novamente, ela ruborizou, difícil não notar, mesmo sem luzes.

- Você já jantou?

- Balancei a cabeça negativamente, e ela me levou até a cozinha, como se já tivesse estado lá dezenas de vezes comecei a pegar uma porção de frutar pra dividirmos uma salada de frutas, me sinto um pouco pueril descrevendo esse tipo de coisa, mas creio que seja necessário, coloquei as frutas em uma tigela que ela me cedeu como se tivesse adivinhado o que eu iria fazer, e peguei duas colheres, ela me pegou pelo braço que eu segurava as colheres e me puxou pra sala enquanto levava a tigela na outra mão, se sentou no sofá e me fez sentar ao seu lado tirou uma das colheres de minha mão e pegou uma porção de frutas com ela, achei um tanto engraçado, então ela levou em direção a boca e comeu, mesmo sem engolir tudo, ela tampou a boca com a manga do quimono e disse - Ta muito bom, dei uma leve risada.

- É só uma salada de frutas, não tem muito como errar!

- É sério, muito mesmo, aqui - Ela pegou outra porção e levou em direção da minha boca.

- O que é isso?

- Prova! - Disse ainda com algumas frutas na boca, senti meu coração acelerar, abri a boca e coloquei-a na boca, isso já estava passando um pouco do que deveria ser o limite, e eu não conseguia me importar.

- Você é um ótimo cozinheiro - Comentou ela com um leve sorriso no rosto, eu a puxei pra mim e a abracei, peguei um pouco de frutas e coloquei na boca dela, ela riu um pouco, como um tipo de casal juvenil que se divertia com a simplicidade das coisas terminamos a tigela em alguns minutos ela a puxou e a depositou ao lado do sofá com as colheres ao invés de levar pra cozinha e se deitou em meu colo - Obrigado!

- Pelo que?

- Por cuidar de mim, você realmente não precisava fazer isso.

- Eu... - Quis dizer que era meu trabalho, mas não consegui, não era por isso, a luz voltou quase em seguida - Acho melhor irmos nos deitar - Ela concordou com a cabeça e se levantou quase num salto, me ergui, e a segui até o mesmo quarto que havia dormido na noite anterior, ela separou as coisas, as mesmas que havia me entregue na noite anterior.

- Boa noite Kurama - Comentou ela indo até a porta, a segui para fechar a porta, antes dela sair se virou e me olhou com calma, eu fiz o mesmo, um silêncio curto se seguiu, ela me abraçou novamente - E muito, muito obrigado - Tentador, era muito tentador, o cheio do perfume dela, inundava meu sistema olfativo, meu coração estava muito acelerado, ela notou meu corpo rijo que não retribuía o abraço, provavelmente achando que incomodava, se afastou de mim, me encarou com um leve sorriso, e sem pensar duas vezes eu fiz a maior idiotice possível, a puxei pra mim e a beijei, não era racional, era apenas algo que eu sentia, todos temos isso de vez em quando, é um instinto, não era racional, era apenas um gostar muito forte, era talvez até amor? Tolice, como eu podia amar uma garota que conhecia a dois dias? Finalmente nos separamos, ofegantes e ambos ruborizados - Ela estava vermelha, mais do que meus cabelos, e acredito que eu estivesse em situação similar, tremi, ela parecia assustada.

- Eu... Eu - Ela se aproximou de mim e tocou meus lábios com os dela, sem abrir a boca, sem nada, apenas isso e se afastou - Até amanhã! - Disse saindo pela porta e me deixando sozinho no quarto, com frio e um pouco assustado comigo mesmo, Suichi você é um tremendo idiota, suspirei e fui até o banheiro... Seria outra longa noite.

* * *

**Bom... Feito está... Desculpem de novo pela demora...**

**Mas acho que esse mês conseguirei escrever mais, espero estar conseguindo manter a história num clima meio noir como queria a principio, mas sei lá...**

**Enfim... Até a próxima o/**


	8. Cego

**Certo... Demorei mais do que pretendia... Bem mais... As férias passaram... Eu to com sono...**

**Capítulo 7**

...

Maldita noite, pensei enquanto me levantei da cama, parecia que havia passado um mês embaixo das cobertas, não queria que o dia chegasse, pois estava com medo do que aconteceria no dia de hoje, eu fui um tremendo idiota, eu me deixei levar por um impulso idiota, e agora tinha me colocado em risco, colocado toda a investigação em risco, e talvez... Colocado até Botan em risco, eu fui um tremendo de um idiota, precisava consertar isso, mas no fundo uma parte de mim não queria arrumar as coisas, eu queria continuar errando, eu só queria cuidar de Botan, ela precisava de alguém, ela precisava de mim, e eu queria aceitar isso, mas não tinha certeza de como...

O dia havia raiado, não podia mais adiar as coisas, tirei as cobertas de cima do meu corpo, estava um pouco suado, era o clima, meio ruim eu acho, mas não importava muito, não naquele momento, sai da cama e me estiquei, olhei para a porta fechada, onde tudo havia acontecido ontem, andei até ela e a olhei com calma, se eu não fosse um detetive famoso não teria sido chamado pra esse caso e nada disso teria acontecido, ri de mim mesmo, que ideia idiota, se eu não fosse tão bom no meu trabalho eu não estaria numa enrascada agora, comecei a andar de um lado pro outro do quarto enquanto pensava, era ridículo, o policial namorando a ex-noiva do deputado corrupto, iria estar nas capas de todos os jornais no dia seguinte e me expulsariam da policia com toda certeza, eu fui um tremendo idiota.

Suspirei resignado, e abri a porta do quarto, desci até a sala, Botan ainda não havia acordado, andei de um lado ao outro no escuro, sem acender luz nenhuma, até porque naquele momento já não era mais necessário, estava relativamente claro do lado de fora, acho que Botan era do tipo que gostava de dormir até tarde, fui até a cozinha e entrei com calma, queria preparar algo pra café da manhã, mas não conseguia me concentrar pra pensar no que, não iria dar certo, voltei pra sala e me sentei em silêncio, estava muito aflito, meu peito apertava e eu me sentia um pouco mal, que droga de sentimento era aquele? Medo? De que tudo fosse por água abaixo? Minha vida, minha carreira, minha chance de me vingar, tudo?

Meu telefone vibrou o peguei e atendi a ligação.

_- Kurama! É o Kazuma, tudo bem?_

- Tudo...

_- Ótimo, pare tudo o que estiver fazendo e venha pra cá!_

- O que foi?

_- Temos uma pista!_

Droga, justo naquela hora.

- Estou indo! - Falei com calma, teria que falar com Botan mais tarde, mesmo que não tivesse certeza do que deveria falar, peguei uma folha de papel e uma caneta e fiz algumas anotações, deixei sobre a escrivaninha embaixo do telefone:

**"Temos uma pista, tive que sair, volto mais tarde para conversarmos!"**

Sai andando de dentro da casa com calme e fui até meu carro, dei partida, e fui em direção da delegacia pensando ainda na besteira que havia feito no dia anterior, parei o carro na frente da delegacia e desci com calma, andei até a entrada e suspirei, hora de fingir que nada tinha acontecido, entrei e vi Kuwabara impaciente na minha mesa.

- Temos uma pista! - Ele disse, o olhei com calma, ele não iria me perguntar nada e eu também não diria, ele sabia que quanto menos soubesse melhor, caminhei até ele que me mostrou uma foto de um homem alto e magro, parecia forte e inteligente, se é que isso pode ser dito só por uma foto - Esse é Yomi, ele foi preso por revender snuff films, foi acusado de participar de alguns, mas as provas eram circunstanciais e eles não conseguiram provar sua participação, ele saiu sob condicional a cerca de um mês.

- Acham que ele está envolvido de alguma forma?

- É o que o tal Minoru parece achar! - Comentou, meu parceiro, balancei a cabeça positivamente e fomos até o endereço onde encontraríamos Yomi, não nos falamos durante o caminho algo raro, mas que acontece ocasionalmente, chegamos até o endereço onde estava escrito que encontraríamos o tal Yomi.

- Policia! - Anunciei batendo na porta, com a mão próxima da cintura para pegar minha arma, a porta se abriu e um rapaz que provavelmente não havia nem terminado os estudos atendeu.

- O que vocês querem? - Perguntou.

- Yomi esta ai? - Questionou meu parceiro.

- Meu pai esta la dentro! - Respondeu com calma encostando na porta.

- Podemos falar com ele? - Ele grunhiu, mas saiu da frente da porta - Venham! - Ordenou seguindo pra dentro, entramos, e fomos até um dos quartos.

- Tem policiais aqui! - Disse ele batendo na porta.

- Podem entrar - Respondeu uma voz de dentro, ele abriu a porta, eis que vimos um homem muito alto, mas não muito musculoso, parecia velho, usava óculos escuros e estava sentado em sua cama olhando em direção da janela.

- Pois não? - Perguntou o gigante.

- Gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas senhor Yomi.

- O que quiserem policiais, podem se sentar - Comentou sem desviar o olhar da janela, puxei uma cadeira e meu parceiro fez o mesmo.

- O senhor conhecia o deputado Koenma?

- Apenas de nome, nunca o conheci pessoalmente - Respondeu.

- Onde estava duas noites atrás?

- Aqui! - Respondeu secamente.

- Tem certeza disso? - Ele se virou pra nós, mas parecia não olhar pra nenhum de nós dois, parecia não olhar pra nada, ele removeu seu óculos e então vimos suas órbitas vazias, ele era completamente cego.

- Ácido, no meu terceiro dia na prisão, arrancaram meus olhos para garantir que eu nunca fosse capaz de ver aqueles videos de novo - Comentou com um leve sorriso no rosto - Depois disso fui obrigado a me tornar um prisioneiro modelo - Ficamos ambos em silêncio.

- Meus pêsames...

- Por quê? Eu não morri não é? Eu acho que de certa forma, com o perdão da palavra, enxergo isso como um tipo de compensação pelo que eu fiz.

- Você realmente participou dos videos não é? - Ele se calou por alguns segundos e sorriu.

- Eram outros tempos, e eu via o mundo de forma muito diferente... Quero dizer... Não literalmente!

- O senhor sabe de algo relacionado aos videos atualmente?

- Não mais - Respondeu com calma - Cortei todos os contatos, esqueci todos os nomes, apaguei tudo, me cortei totalmente desse mercado, até porque alguém como eu não seria de muita serventia para esse mercado agora - Trocamos mais algumas palavras, mas era obvio que não conseguiríamos nada além disso, nos levantamos - Por favor Shura, leve-os até a saída - Saímos do quarto e fechamos a porta, caminhamos até a porta da casa.

- Até mais detetives! - Disse enquanto fechava a porta, mas eu a segurei.

- Seu nome é Shura não é?

- E dai?

- Você conhecia o deputado Koenma? - Ele pareceu reconhecer o nome, e não respondeu.

- Kurama? - Perguntou meu parceiro me olhando curioso, eu pensei ter reconhecido a voz dele quando chegamos, mas agora tinha certeza, ele é quem havia ligado pro Koenma.

- Você sabia que ele está morto? - Ele pareceu estremecer quando eu disse isso - O que você sabe sobre Snuff Films?

- Eu não...

- O que? Você não queria seguir a carreira do seu pai? - Ele abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos - Se não falar aqui, vai falar na delegacia!

- Começa a falar!

- Eu não sei, eu e Koenma... Nós...

- Fala logo! - Disse com mais firmeza.

- Só queríamos mostrar que nós podíamos fazer o mesmo que nossos pais! - Respondeu o garoto, parecia um idiota falando - Quero dizer, ganhar dinheiro, dinheiro mesmo, dinheiro de verdade!

- Vocês mataram aquela garota?

- Não! - Respondeu de forma apressada - Nós só iriamos revender.

- Quem forneceu os videos?

- Eu... Não posso... - Gaguejou...

- Não pode o que?

- Não posso... Ele vai...

- Vamos pra delegacia, talvez lá... - Antes de completar e vomitou as palavras.

- Toguro... Foram os irmãos Toguro! - Comentou levantando a cabeça, fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, já tinha ouvido muito esse nome!

- Droga!

* * *

**Certo... Capitulo corrido, escrevi meio de ultima hora, só pra não deixar passar mesmo, não morri nem desisti da fic não... Espero que alguém esteja lendo isso agora...**

**Em todo caso, é isso, leiam comentem, desculpem-me pelo atraso, e por não ter ficado tão bom quanto eu queria... Espero que gostem!**


End file.
